Question: Solve for $x$ : $6x + 8 = 8x + 5$
Explanation: Subtract $6x$ from both sides: $(6x + 8) - 6x = (8x + 5) - 6x$ $8 = 2x + 5$ Subtract $5$ from both sides: $8 - 5 = (2x + 5) - 5$ $3 = 2x$ Divide both sides by $2$ $\dfrac{3}{2} = \dfrac{2x}{2}$ Simplify. $\dfrac{3}{2} = x$